phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gitchee Gitchee Goo
'' |image= Flop Starz.jpg |caption= Phineas and Ferb performing Gitchee Gitchee Goo |band=Phineas and the Ferb-Tones |band2=Phineas and the Ferb-Tones |released=Summer |album=Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack) |performed=Googolplex Mall |genre=Pop |label=Huge-O-Records |runtime=0:43 (TV) 1:54 (album) |before=None (Phineas, Candace, Isabella, Fireside Girls) Backyard Beach (Ferb) |after=Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Extended Version) In the Mall (Phineas) The Ballad of Badbeard (Ferb) E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. (Candace) Go, Go, Phineas (Isabella, Fireside Girls) |video=qQ3bztrfQjc Flop Starz version SVz6iUV5Z7o Extended version}} is the song of the one hit wonder group PFT, led by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. It is one of the most famous songs in the series and was first sung in "Flop Starz". A full version of the song appears on the ''Phineas and Ferb'' soundtrack as well as on the album Disney Channel Playlist. This extended version is also sung at the end of "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", in which it was the #1 song. Gitchee Gitchee Goo is also one of the eight songs that was re-released in the Phineas and Ferb Karaoke Soundtrack. Lyrics Flop Starz version Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Candace: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Phineas: I said a bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Candace: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means... That I love you baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby! Candace/Phineas: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Extended version ''Note: On Disney Channel Playlist, Candace only sings the last verse of the song; but on the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, she sings through most of the song except the second chorus.'' Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka choo wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Phineas: My baby's got her own way of talking, Whenever she says something sweet. And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin', Though my vocabulary's incomplete! I know it may sound confusing, Ferbettes: Ooh! Phineas: Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight! But I never feel like I'm losing, Candace/Ferbettes: Losing! Phineas: When I take the time to translate! All: Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: (Oh) Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Phineas: Well I don't know what to do! Candace: I don't know what to do. Phineas: But I think I'm getting through! Candace: I think I'm getting through. Phineas: 'Cause when I say I love you... Ferbettes: When I say I love you! Phineas: She says, "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too!" Candace/Ferbettes: Gitchee gitchee goo you, too! Phineas: Gitchee gitchee goo you, too! Candace/Ferbettes: Gitchee gitchee goo you, too! Phineas: Don't need a dictionary! Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Phineas: I said, a-bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means... That I love you baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby. All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Background Information * "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", "Today is Gonna be a Great Day", and "Perry the Platypus" were the first songs written for the show.Piper's Picks TV #031. * When Disney executives heard this song, they asked Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh to write a song for every episode.http://www.nationalledger.com/cgi-bin/artman/exec/view.cgi?archive=27&num=21812 * This is the first song that Phineas and Candace sing. * When the song is being written, Phineas says the words slowly and enunciates them as "chicka chicka choo wah". When Phineas sings the song, he changes it to "chicka-chicka, choo wap" to rhyme with "stop". * Ferb sings his line in a deep bass voice, and pronounces the words as "Babe-ah babe-ah babe-ah babe-ah". * This song often appears as elevator music, because, during the episode "Flop Starz", one of Phineas' steps for becoming a one hit wonder was "(song played as) elevator music". *In "Tri-Stone Area", there is a parody of this song, called Zubada. **In addition, this song is in the key of C, while the parody is sung in A. *In the Soundtrack and Musical Cliptastic Countdown version, one of the extended lines are "She says I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too". This line means, "She says I love you you too", because the song implies that Gitchee Gitchee Goo means "I love you". *In the extended version, Candace's voice can't be heard very clearly, as more female vocals were added. Her voice was made louder for the show version. Also, the rhythm beats from the beginning of the song were replaced with elecric guitar strums for the extended version. *Also in the extended version, isabella switches between her beret and bow in the duration of the song. Errors *On some parts of the scenes in the Extended Version, Isabella was wearing an orange ribbon but on the other scenes, she is wearing her orange beret and orange ribbon. Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #11432287 Continuity *The song is heard very often in the show, making it a running gag. The episodes where it has been heard (other than "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", in which it was used to undo the effects of Doofenshmirtz's hypnotic song) are: :*'I, Brobot': Dr. Doofenshmirtz can be heard singing along to the song on the radio in his crane. It can also be heard in elevator music form in the same episode when Agent P gets in the Chimney-vator. :*'I Scream, You Scream': When Perry is sitting in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's waiting room, the elevator music plays. :*'Toy to the World': Can be heard as elevator music in the hardware store at the Googolplex Mall. :*'Greece Lightning': At the beginning of the movie at the the Abandoned Movie Theater, the elevator music version can be heard. :*'The Flying Fishmonger': When Candace calls Stacy in the mall, the song can be heard as elevator music. :*'Hail Doofania!': Major Monogram sings the ending of the song waiting for Perry the Platypus, and Carl joins him on the final verse. :*'Out of Toon': The aliens from the Captain Implausible show speak some of the nonsense lyrics as if it was their language. :*'The Chronicles of Meap': When Mitch is rambling, Candace controls the baseball on the ground, and whistles the first line of the song. :*'Oh, There You Are, Perry': Marty the Rabbit Boy plays part of the song on his musical blender in an attempt to cheer Candace up. :*'Isabella and the Temple of Sap': In Professor Poofenplotz's flashback, one of the songs played in the background is Gitchee Gitchee Goo as elevator music. :*'Candace's Big Day': When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in the elevator, Gitchee Gitchee Goo can be heard as elevator music. :*'I Was a Middle Aged Robot': Just before Carl discovers Lawrence in Perry's lair, he is sweeping the floor and humming this song. :*'Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!': It is heard when Phineas is at the Slushy-Dawg. :*'A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas': When Dr. Doofenshmirtz was shopping in the mall with gift, Gitchee Gitchee Goo can be heard as elevator music in the background. :*'Cranius Maximus': Doofenshmirtz sings this song as he puts on one of his labcoats. References See Also *"Flop Starz" *''Zubada'' *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *''Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack)'' *List of songs de:Gitchee Gitchee Goo es:Gitchee Gitchee Goo nl:Gitchee Gitchee Bow pl:Gitchee Gitchee Goo pt-br:Guitchi Guitchi Gú vi:Gitchee Gitchee Goo pt:Guichi Guichi Goo Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Special episode songs